1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant culture vessel, and more particularly to a plant culture vessel including a vessel body capable of housing therein a plant mount for mounting thereon a plant to be cultured and culture solution, and a top lid detachably attached to the vessel body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional plant culture vessel of the above-noted type typically includes a cylindrical vessel body having a bottom. With such plant culture vessel, its vessel body is adapted for accommodating therein a plant culture solution (to be referred to as culture medium hereinafter) as well as a plant mount comprised of a metal mesh including support legs, so that the plant to be cultured, as mounted on the metal mesh, may be supplied with both ambience air and the culture medium.
However, with such conventional plant culture vessel having the above construction, when the vessel body is vibrated in order to supply the plant with both ambience air and the culture medium, the plant mount tends to become unstable whereby the plant mounted on the plant mount may fall therefrom. For this reason, in order to prevent such fall of the plant, there has been proposed a construction in which a support portion for supporting the mounted plant is provided on a peripheral wall of the vessel body in the form of a reduced-diameter portion projecting from the peripheral wall of the vessel body to the inside of the body, so as to support thereon the plant mount sized to contact or substantially contact with the peripheral wall of the vessel body, thus supporting the plant mounted thereon.
However, in the case of the plant culture vessel having the proposed construction described above, the plant mount is sized so as to contact or substantially contact the peripheral wall. Then, when the culture medium is to be replaced, this is possible only after removing the plant mount from the vessel body.
For this reason, in the case of e.g. the plant having grown to have considerably thick leaves, the above operation tends to expose the plant to contamination with bacteria. Hence, the handling of the vessel has been difficult.
In view of the above, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved plant culture vessel which allows easier handling in the case of replacement of the culture medium while assuring stable support of the plant.